


Fairy God-Groupie

by sarinamydear



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fairy God Mother - Freeform, M/M, Magic, fairy godmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinamydear/pseuds/sarinamydear
Summary: Hermann's got a ball to attend, and Newton is just the fairy godmother to help him out!





	Fairy God-Groupie

There are moments in your life where you'll look back and wonder how in the world you got where you are and not be able to figure the answer out. For Hermann, it would be how he found himself in his room with a man claiming to be his fairy godmother (“First day on the job, dude! Lucky you!”) on the eve of a very important ball being thrown in his father's honor. Honor for what? He wasn't sure, but he was already running late as it stood and he really didn't need the added distraction of a poorly dressed ruffian breaking and entering his house.

“You look more like a horrid little band groupie than a fairy godmother. What are you trying to pull off, Gerard Way?”

“Dude, first of all, I'm a fairy godmother, it doesn't matter what I fucking look like I'm just supposed to get you ready for the ball or whatever, it's my fucking job. Secondly, Gerard Way _ wishes _ he had this much style.” Newton struck a pose as if to demonstrate, but only succeeded in looking ridiculous. Hermann rolled his eyes.

“Who even said I needed a fairy godmother right now? I’m an adult, I'm perfectly capable of getting myself ready.”

“Yeaaah, but that's not the point, Herms.”

“Then what - _ don’t _ call me that - then what _ is _ the point?”

“The point,” he said, as if it were obvious and Hermann should know, “is that you're destined to meet someone special tonight and I'm supposed to give you all the tools you need to have a ‘happily ever after’.”

He must not have hidden his disgust at the thought of his ‘special someone’ being a boring old friend or acquaintance of his father's - or worse, a relationship set up by the elder Doctor Gottlieb for his own benefit through the connection - fast enough, because Newt suddenly burst into laughter.

“Not into that, huh? I get it man, I really do. But what harm could it do?”

“More than either you or I realize, I’m sure,” came the stubborn reply that paired nicely with the glare he directed at the man, but then he sighed in resignation. There really wasn't any other way to get out of this with time to still make the event. “Oh, all right, let’s just get this over with.” It was almost worth the indignity to see the pleased grin on Newton’s face.

“Alright, alright! That’s the spirit! Now, let’s see what this baby can do!” He gave a dramatic wave of the wand, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as… absolutely nothing happened. 

“Ugh, this thing,” he groused, smacking the wand against his hand. “It always ends up jamming. I should fiddle with it at home, I bet I could make some serious improvements.” He spun the wand in his hands, observing it closely. Hermann was just about to bring up the dangers of holding such an object so close to his face when it made a loud popping sound and spewed glitter right into the man's face. He sputtered in surprise, spitting out glitter that had gotten into his mouth when he hadn't closed it fast enough. 

Hermann opened his mouth to tell him off for getting the nasty little pieces all over his carpet - it would take forever to clean out, and even then he'd expect to find pieces for months after - but found himself bursting into uncontrolled laughter instead as the absurdity of the situation and the look on Newt's face sunk in. 

“_ Gott _, you're a fool, Newton,” he giggled fondly once he found his voice again. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever dude,” he grumbled, wiping glitter off his face as best he could. “It'll just disappear at midnight anyway. Hold still,” he said as he pointed the wand towards the taller man again, who was now eyeing it warily.

“You better not glitter bomb me or there _ will _ be hell to pay, whether it disappears on its own or not,” he warned, but obeyed. 

Newt waved the wand clockwise over Hermann’s head, and he was slowly engulfed in a sparkling cloud. He could feel his pajamas transform and it was… really an odd thing to feel as the soft cotton turned to silk against his skin. As the cloud faded away and the dust settled, Hermann looked into the mirror to see his new outfit.

“... It’s not my quinceanera,” he said flatly with an unimpressed look towards his ‘fairy godmother’. It was certainly _ technically _ ball attire. The gown was soft to the touch, a pastel pink and glittery with silvery leaves adorning the chest. It was gorgeous, and his father would absolutely kill him if he went in this.

“Okay. Okay! Don't worry, I can fix this!” Newt waved the wand again, only this time instead of pink the dress that he found himself in was a deep blue color, the top part a nebula of blues and purples, and the princess skirt had constellations in it’s sequins. The design was stunning and he felt… pretty in it. More than that, possibly even bordering on gorgeous, and the way Newt couldn't seem to take his eyes off him only supported the feeling. But he still couldn't wear it to the ball.

“Newton. Did you even read the instructions?” The way the shorter man’s face went from mesmerized to guilty was all the answer he needed. 

“I might have uh... thrown them out the window. I learn better by doing, not reading.”

“_ Gott _ , Newton. _ Sie sind ein Narr. _”

“Haha, yeah. So uh, dude. How bad do you even wanna go to this ball thing?” He was still staring with a hungry look in his eyes, so unashamed that Hermann had to wonder if he knew he could see it, the way his gaze trailed down the length of the dress to his bare ankles and back up again.

Hermann considered, looking at himself in the mirror, dress sparking in the light with even the slightest movement. Truth be told, he didn't want to go. It'd mostly be his father's friends, no one he really knew or cared to see, and he was only planning to go in the first place because he felt it was his duty to his father to make an appearance. But really, was it wise to give up what could possibly be a night to remember - and something told him it would be - just to try and inevitably fail to please his father?

“That depends,” he said finally, mischief in his eyes as they met the other man's, his decision made. “Can you show me a better time here than I'd have there?” 

“I mean I can try. I don't really know this area, Herms…”

Between the annoying bastardization of his name and the fact that Newt was really playing dumb about what _ had _ to be obvious between them, Hermann could only pull him forward by his skinny tie, kissing him hard to _ shut him up _, tongue teasing at the seam of his lips only to pull away when he was granted access with an eager moan. He met Newt's lust blown eyes with a raised brow, expectant.

“Yeah, dude. Yeah. Kiss me like that again and I'll show you the best time you've ever had.”

Hermann grinned and did just that.

  
  


The next morning, true to his word, the glitter had disappeared from the floor of his room. The dress had as well, which was a pity as he'd have liked to revisit that look, especially if the end result garnered as much enthusiasm as it had the night before. The only proof that any of it had even really happened was the warm body cuddled up against his, legs tangled together and breath ghosting softly across his collarbone, bringing with it a sleepy peace he was determined to enjoy to the fullest.


End file.
